


A Bogan Story

by Pretty_Odd



Category: My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Other, What the fuck do you expect from an Aussie?, bogan - Freeform, offensive language, very straya much wow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 19:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10394757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Odd/pseuds/Pretty_Odd
Summary: If band members were bogans.If you're an American, or some shit like that, then a bogan is someone who is very very fucking Aussie. So yeah, bascially this is about if different band members were Australian, each chapter is a separate story.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Don't read if you don't like offensive humour, this is just for fun. Also this is not a true representation of Aussies, although most of us are fucking like this anyways but whatevs.
> 
> There's probably a reason why they kicked us weird cunts outta England and left us on this island in the first place.

**The True Tale Of Josh The Bogan**

 

"So I was walking down this street one day, and fuckin, old mate, what's his name," Tyler slurred.

The group around the table was blind drunk, but somehow not throwing up. Brendon leaned towards Tyler, crookedly smiling at him, "old mate, uhh....you mean old mate Joshie?" There came chants of "Josh! Josh! Josh!" from around the group, no one even knew why they were chanting, fuck, they didn't even know who the fuck Josh was at this point.

"Who the fuck is Josh?" asked a guy with bright yellow hair, he clung to his beer bottle.

"You're Josh you dip shit," Tyler said before continuing with his story," so yeah, I was like, walking down this fuckign street and then Josh comes outta no where and says, ' _Have you ever wanted to spoon a kangaroo?"_ " Tyler grinned at the foggy memory in his brain. People around Tyler laughed and he went on, "so I said to Joshie boy here, nah mate, why the fuck would I wanna spoon a kangaroo?"

Everyone was laughing, Brendon was crying, Josh was vomiting.

"Long story short, Josh fucking Dun and I ran around the bush shouting ' _SKIPPY COME HERE YA LITTLE MOTHER FUCKER'"_ Tyler slurred more, each word became harder and harder to understand.

"Did you find a kangaroo?" some fucking red head asked. Tyler smirked, "yeah, and this bitch," he gestured to Josh, "fucking spooned it."

 

**The End**

 

 

 

**Or is it?**

 

 

 

**Nah I'll probably write more.**

 

 

 

**Also if you wanna fully experience what a true bogan is like watch this**

**<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TKG26qLgudQ> **

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment a band member and I will Aussiefy them.


End file.
